It Was All A Dream Dammit
by dank.-danny
Summary: Daniel Howell is a 16 year old high school attendant. A new kid, Phillip Lester arrives one day. At the end of their story, Dan finds out something that makes him terribly confused. Why can’t the universe just be on his side for once?


**AN: honestly I have no fucking idea how to use this app uh so yeah I'm just writing shit. Have fun reading ig**

 **Chapter 1**

Hello. My name is Daniel. Daniel Howell, but who cares right? Anyway. The kids who do talk to me, they call me Dan. So call me Dan or I'll slit your throat you bitch.

Today was just another day. By another day, I mean another goddamn school day. That's great, right? Yeah. It's Monday. But I have a good feeling about today for some reason.

I got ready for the dreaded day, putting on a baby blue jumper tucked into my high-waisted white jean shorts. My legs consisted of pastel purple thigh-high stockings with two white strips and a pair of blue converses. I left my curls how they were, deciding I liked my look today. My flower crown was full of frilly pastel pinks and yellows, delicately placing on the sea of spirals.

Of course, I didn't like school. But I love learning. I love the music from the band, which I play flute and piano, but sadly piano is not in band. I love the history facts, the mathematics, the elements and scientific research, the reading and the studying. I love learning so much. But the kids didn't like me. They hated me, all because I'm me. Just because i wear girly clothes or wear flowers, or that i actually enjoy being smart.

It's a love/hate relationship with the school, you wouldn't understand.

It was now first period. The bell had rang, all the kids from the hallways clashed and yelled and laughed and talked as I squeezed my way through to my algebra class.

As I sat down I noticed people were whispering. Of course it was normal, it's high school. But they kept looking around. Like they knew something secret. Maybe a new kid? Maybe someone did something wrong? I could care less.

I tucked a curl behind my ear, pulling out my pencil bag and a book. My bag sagged next to my chair, but i payed no mind as I simply sat down and crossed my legs, opening my book and continuing on where I left off.

Nearing the end of the chapter, the bell rudely interrupted again and the teacher walked in. Her name was Ms. Baker. I set my book down, smiling as she waved to everyone and settled behind her desk.

"Students! We have a newbie here. His name is Phillip Lester. Don't be dicks, ok? Treat him well," she ushered him in and-

Holy shit. Treat him well? He better treat us well! He looks like he could beat us all to pulp with one kick!

This Phillip boy had broad shoulders, black and leather clothing placed all over, and what looks to be piercing holes all over his face. I guess they made him take them off. Probably, he looks pissed.

He has raven black hair, a nice shade of blue dyed into the peak of his quiff. His piercing blue eyes locked with my own brown, ordinary eyes.

I was frozen. My breath hitched, I paled, my ears and cheeks turned red. I felt as if I could melt right then and there, but I also felt so cold like a ghost just ran through me.

"Phil." He said, looking away from me with a disgusted look his face.

"Just call me Phil."

Phil -as he had corrected the teacher- was heading towards me. Everyone stared, switching between me and him. Oh god.

I froze, while some people tried to whisper yell, giving me warnings to hurry out of the seat before he beats me up. I wanted to, honestly. I was terrified. But something about him was soothing, something about him gave off a vibe. A feelings. The feelings of warmth.

In the end I decided I didn't want to, what's the word, _die._ So I gathered my pencil bag, stuffing whatever was on my desk in it, picking up my book and grabbing my bag in a hurry. The moment I was about to stand, I heard a thump from beside me. Everyone let out a breath of relief, but I was still scared shitless.

I turned, fearing the worst. But it wasn't bad at all. Good actually. Phil had sat down next to me, holding eye contact with me.

As soon as I relaxed, he smirked. But thankfully the teacher started talking.

With 45 minutes left of class, Phil leaned over to me, dangerously close to my neck. I shivered as I felt his hot breath on my skin, turning red almost immediately. I could feel his smirk, and i tensed again.

"What's your name, pretty boy?" He whispered in my ear, and I crossed my legs. Goddamn.

"D-Daniel, I-I mean Dan, Dan H-Howell."

"Shy are we? It's ok. I'm not going to bite. Yet at least." He stuck his tongue out and gently jabbed my neck. I flinched away, covering my neck with a hand as I turned into a tomato. Holy shit. Did he just do that?

"Aww. Is Danny boy sensitive?"

"I-I don't even know you!" I whisper shouted, looking at the clock. Time flies fast. Only 30 minutes left.

I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye, hearing a small chuckle as he turned back to the front of the class.

He left me alone till the end of class, which made me kind of sad. I don't know why though. So with a minute to spare, I shove my supplies in my bag and grab a piece of paper, borrowing someone's pencil as I wrote down my number. I walked back up to Phil, looking at the ground. I could feel his grin. That smirk. I looked up, he had to be at least a foot taller than me. Damn he was tall. I cleared my throat, feeling my face flush again as I handed him the folded sheet.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the bell cut him off. I waved, running off to my next class.

 **Hope you enjoyed it my bois**


End file.
